monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Holt Hyde
Holt Hyde – 16-letni syn Pana i Pani dr Jekyll. Jego matka prawdopodobnie jest potomkinią Dr Jekylla z XIX wieku. Upiór o rozdwojonej osobowości. Jego drugim wcieleniem jest Jackson Jekyll. Chłopak jest DJ-em, który uwielbia zabawiać swoich znajomych przy swojej muzyce. Osobowość Holt jest DJ-em. W związku z tym jest to potwór bardzo towarzyski i chętny do promowania swojej muzyki. Upiór przyznaje się, że jest osobą o "gorącej głowie". Drugim wcieleniem Holta jest Jackson Jekyll - jego dokładne przeciwieństwo. Nie różnią się tylko tym, że oboje są zakochani w Frankie Stein. Holt zmienia się w Jacksona przez ciszę, a Jackson w Holta przez głośną muzykę. Wygląd Holt ma niebieską skórę, żółte oczy i czarny tatuaż na twarzy. Jego włosy wykonane są z ognia. Oprócz tego ma wytatuowany znak yin-yang na plecach, pomiędzy ramionami. Klasyczny potwór 220px|left Jackson Jekyll/Hyde Holt jest synem Dr Jekyll i Pana Hyde. Ich historia jest oparta na powieści Roberta Louisa Stephensona "Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde". Szanowany prawnik, doktor Jekyll tworzy eliksir, który przemienia go w jego mroczną połowę (Pana Hyde'a), w której wyzwala swoje złe emocje. Z czasem uzależnia się od narkotyku i postać Hyde'a przejmuje nad nim większą kontrolę niż jego własna, doktora Jekylla. W miasteczku dochodzi do tajemniczych zbrodni, dokonywanych przez owe uosobienie zła. W finale, nie mogąc pogodzić się ze swoją podwójną osobowością, Doktor Jekyll popełnia samobójstwo pod postacią pana Hyde'a, połykając truciznę. Zdolności *'Przemiana' - Holt Hyde zamienia się w Jacksona Jekylla, ale tego nie kontroluje. Wg jego pamiętnika z serii Basic było to powodowane zamianą nocy w dzień, ale wg odcinków i filmów jest to wywoływane brakiem muzyki. *'Temperatura' - Pod wpływem emocji podnosi się jego temperatura ciała dzięki czemu może niszczyć różne przedmioty. Umiejętności *'DJ' - Holt jest utalentowanym DJ-em i tworzy własne kawałki. Często rozkręca najróżniejsze imprezy potworów. Relacje Rodzina Rodzicami Holta są pan i pani Hyde, a w jego drugim wcieleniu: pan i pani Jekyll. Jego dziadek był szalonym naukowcem który próbował stworzyć samego siebie, jednak mu się to nie udało. Co więcej, jego kuzynem jest Ross Palony. Przyjaciele Holt przyjaźni się ze wszystkimi potworami, które mają podobny gust muzyczny, co on. Przyjaciółmi chłopaka są także Operetta, Deuce Gorgon, Clawd Wolf, Manny Taur, Gillington Webber, Sloman Mortavitch oraz Ross Palony. Miłość Holt, tak samo jak jego drugie wcielenie jest zakochany w Frankie Stein. Obaj walczą o nią przez wiadomości, które dziewczyna przesyła im z rąk do rąk, gdy tylko się zmienią. W książce przez krótką chwilę chodził z Frankie. Zwierzątko Zwierzakiem chłopaka jest pomarańczowy kameleon Crossfade, lecz kiedy Holt jest Jacksonem, Crossfade staje się zielono-żółty. Lalki Basic Holt's_doll.jpg|Lalka HoltBasicart.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: październik 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V2324 Holt ma na sobie machoniową skórzaną kurtkę ze złotymi nićmi i ćwiekami na ramionach, a pod nią czarno-białą koszulkę. Oprócz tego rurki w czarne i fioletowe paski, na których końcu widnieją języki ognia. Jego buty to czarno-żółte wysokie trampki, z niestarannie zawiązanymi sznurówkami. Akcesoria potwora to czarno-pomarańczowe słuchawki, na których widnieje czaszka. W pudełku znajduje się jeszcze figurka Crossfandera - kameleona chłopaka i jego pamiętnik. Make a Splash Holt_MaS_doll.jpg|Lalka Holt_MaS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBR79 * Numer modelu: BBR82 W tej serii na głowie Holta widnieją okulary przeciwsłoneczne w pomarańczowych oprawkach, które przypominają płomienie. Jest on ubrany w czerwoną koszulkę na ramiączkach, ozdobioną żółtymi kleksami oraz czarnym logiem Monster High i paskami przy obojczykach tego samego koloru. Dodatkowo chłopak ma na sobie szare rybaczki, które zdobią pomarańczowe trójkąty przy kolanach. Na nogach Holta widnieją pomarańczowe klapki. Do lalki dołączony jest pomarańczowy ręcznik w żółte i czarne kleksy, a także pomarańczowa torba, która przypomina stół didżeja. Meta Timeline * 6 maja 2010: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Holta Hyde. * 22 lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Holta zostaje pokazana na San Diego Comic-Con International 2010. * 1 września 2010: Holt Hyde pojawia się w książce Monster High. * październik 2010: Pierwsza lalka Holta zostaje wydana jako część serii Basic. * październik 2010: "Oficjalny art" Holta zostaje ujawniony. * październik 2010: Wpisy z pamiętnika Holta zostają ujawnione. * 14 stycznia 2011: Profil potwora zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 23 czerwca 2011: Holt pojawia się w webisodzie Zmiana zdania. * 12 lutego 2012: Holt zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. Ciekawostki * Holt zmienia się w Jacksona w różnych okolicznościach. W książkach, jest to spowodowane temperaturą. W pamiętnikach dodanych do lalek mówi, że kiedyś było spowodowane zmianą nocy w dzień. Teraz wpływ na to ma cisza, podobnie jak w webisodach. * Na oficjalnym profilu MH na Twitterze ujawniono, że Holt obchodzi swoje urodziny 30 maja. * W książkach nazywa się DJ Hyde. * W Polsce jego imię zostało przetłumaczone na Wyczes Hyde. en: Holt Hyde Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Potwór o rozdwojonej osobowości Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Make a Splash Kategoria:Holt Hyde